Omega Racers
The Omega Racers were the Hot Wheels and Power Rangers-Themed team of racers Plot * The Omega Racers will race to save the world and the zones of the internet from the evil Viruses Members * Tyler Klause (Leader) * Fang Klause * Maddie Klause * Steel/Silver Ranger * Miles * Minako Aino * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Bodi (Mentor) * Darma (Mentor) * Germur (Mentor) * Angus Scattergood (Mentor) * Adagio (Joins Team) * Ultraman (Founder/Mentor) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sento Kiyru/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Vix Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg 458453886-ryan-potter-attends-the-disneys-big-hero-6-gettyimages.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Buster-silver.png Miles Tails Prower.jpg Ayumi13.jpg Silver psychic blast effect less alt by nibroc rock-d9arqnd.png TSR Blaze.png Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png Darma.png Germur rock dog.png Angus Scattergood.png Scottmccall1.jpg UltramanCType.png Sonic as buzz.png Knuckles Echidna.png Amy Rose 3D.png Shadow the Hedgehog 2.png SentoKiryu.png KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png Ryuga Banjyou Final form.png KRBu-Crossz.png Vix.jpg New Recruits * Grey * Bianca * Grey Jr. * Moz * Lyra * Ziko * Bucho * Louis (Sheep & Wolves) * Magra (Deceased Mentor) * Mami (Sheep & Wolves) * Simone (Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal) * Spark the Monkey * Chunk * Justin Stewart/Blue Ranger (Joins Team) * Meika * Tag Gallery Grey.jpg Bianca adopted Baby Silver.png Grey Jr..png Moz profile.jpg Lyra in Sheep and Wolves.jpg Louis PNG.png Magra.JPG Mami-sheep-wolves-pig-deal-68 6.jpg spark.jpg Chunk the Boar.jpeg JustinasBlake.jpg Turbo-Blue.png 5mq8cNL4VGY.jpg Tag.png Recurring Characters * Sailor Moon * Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight * Foxy * Mangle * Fang * Sulley * Mike *Keiko Kubota (Tyler's Crush) *Wakana Otaki *Hikaru Masai *Kaori Oda Gallery Pgsm-moon.png Len.jpg KamenRiderKnight.png Nightmare Foxy.png NightmareMangle.png Fang Danger (saber and pistol).png JamesPSulleySullivan-MonstersInc.png Mike-monsters-inc-5.36.jpg Kubota keiko 505916.jpg Wakana-otaki a284004.jpg hikaru-1.jpg 250px-Oda Kaori - stone cold kaori promo.jpg Recurring Vilians *The Darkest Faerie (Joins Team) *The Shredder *Tatsu *Arlen Crane *Lord Zedd *Scorpina *Master Xandred (Arrested) *Deker (Dies) *Lord Zedd (Joins Team) Songs * Time * Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa * With You * This Love Never Ends * Hex Girl * Will It Be Tomorrow Soundtrack 1.Omega Racers Theme Song 2.Beat It 3.Turbo Blast 4.Gotta Drive Fast 5.Sonic's Fast 6.Speed Limits 7.Juiced Up for World Tour 8. For Me Live On 9.The Justice of Rights 10. Lilium (Violin Version) Future Recruits * Wave Rose * Aurora Rose * Sly Cooper * Carmelita Fox * Benjamin Cooper * Gary Supernova * Scorch Supernova * Kira Supernova * Kip Supernova * Gabby Babblebrook * Io * Thurman * Doc * Jesse Wackman/New Screenslaver (Time Traveller) Gallery MV5BMTY1MzQ1NjQ4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTc1NjQ2OTE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Princess-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First.png SC4 Sly Cooper.png CarmelitaFoxFullRender.png Presentation benjamin cooper by jennissycooper-d2lm5h4.png Alies *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Tyler Klause's Love Intrest) *Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Hotshot * Jetfire * Inferno * Ironhide * Wheeljack * Downshift * Cliffjumper * Arcee * Omega Supreme * Rodimus Prime * Shine Ortiz (Benjamin Cooper's Crush) Gallery Mugengakuen134.jpg Optimus Prime As Iron Man Tony Stark.jpeg Bumblebee.jpg Movie Ratchet promorender.jpg Hotshotcybertron.jpg jetfire-transformers-cybertron-8.56.jpg BWUniverseInfernoModel.jpg Ironhide.jpg HeatScramble wheeljack.jpg Arcee Prime.jpg Energon-omegasupreme-ep34-1.png TLK-HotRodsWeapon.jpg Shine Ortiz.png Vilians * Evox (Founder/Mentor/Leader) * Baldi (Arrested) * Linnux (Joins Team) * Trey (Joins Team) * General Grawl (Arrested) * Blaze * Roxy * General Zhong (Eaten by Godzilla during Godzilla's Cameo Appearance) * Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque (Defeated) * Muggshot (Drew Lansing's Friend) * Ragear (Linnux's Brother) * Gark (Linnux's Son) Gallery Evox.png Baldi.jpg.jpg Linnux--15.8.jpg Trey rock dog.png Generalgrawl.png Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Spark-General-Zhong.jpg DrewLansingHD.png KR-Zolda&Torque.png Mugshotns4.png Supporting Vilians *Captain Kalus *Zemerik *Ultraman Dark *Ultraman Treager *The Shredder *Tengas *Putties *The Darkest Faerie Episodes # Racing for Action # Forever and One # Drive and Ride # Honors of the New Heroes # The Cars of Pride # Muggshot's Revenge # Rise of Evox # Rei Hino's Date # Time (Omega Racers) # Lava Zone Race # Race of a Lifetime # Gear Up # Darkness Strikes Neotopia # For the New Generation #The Fall of the Darkest Faerie # Future Episodes 1. Operation Drive 2.Drivers Unite 3.Realm Zone 4.General Zhong Strikes Back 5.Evox Attacks 6. Fury Rage 7. Tyler's Origin Story 8. Blue Comes Over 9. Strange Dissaperances 10. Night of Frights 11.Joker Face 12.The Return of Blaze and Roxy 13. The Darkest Faerie 14.Just Fight 15.Race for the Max 16.Round and Round in America 17.Viruses of Evil 18. Chronicles of Vargoyle 19.Hit the Floor for Racing 20.Crashing on the Bad Guys 21.The Good Guys are here to fight 22.Meika turns herself about she is a daughter of Bodi and Darma 23.Rap for Combat 24.Racing Finale Part 1 25.Racing Finale Part 2 26.Christmas Specail: Alpha and the Omegas 27.The Last Glitch 28. Halloween Special: The Haunting of Carnevil Category:Vinnytovar Category:Heroes Category:Heriones Category:Superheroes Category:Racers Category:Drivers Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Systariansrule2024